


The most important thing is a proper name

by noo



Series: Rascally Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has noticed that there is something a little different about Bones lately. His curiosity leads him to discover that what is affecting Bones is affecting his crew as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important thing is a proper name

Jim watched surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as Bones again moved the food around his plate. It was the fourth consecutive day of Jim observing that something was 'up' with Bones. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed anything different about the man and his behavior, but Jim, who had lived with him for three years was able to pick up the little changes that were eloquently speaking that Bones wasn't comfortable with himself. Jim continued to listen to the philosophical debate that Spock and Scotty were having about storage issues of the trilithium resin from the Warp Cores, occasionally interjecting with his own opinion, switching sides in the debate as it took his fancy while still keeping an eye on Bones.

As Spock stood to return his tray, Scotty stood as well, but not before picking up a large piece of pumpkin and putting it in his mouth. Scotty then followed Spock away from the dining table, still nattering. The majority of other senior officers still at the table looked at each other and laughed at the passionate Scotty as he kept trying to make his point to the stoic Spock. The only one not to laugh glanced up from his plate to see what had caught the mirth of the others.

"One of these days, Mr Scott is going to find a large enough piece of food that will finally inhibit him from being so loquacious," Bones dryly commented.

Jim leaned back as far as the dining chair would allow to smile at his Chief Medical Officer. "I don't know, Bones, I reckon Scotty will still manage to chat away somehow."

"True, but whether we cannae understand him will be another matter," Bones said in a mock Scottish accent as he then stood and collected his own plate.

Uhura and Chekov laughed at Bones' attempt to imitate Scotty. Jim joined in, not wanting anyone to notice how much he was concerned about Bones' behavior.

"You finished?" Jim asked, indicating the almost full plate that Bones was holding in his hand.

Bones looked down at his plate, "No, Jim, I decided to follow Scotty and start a new fashion of standing up to eat. Of course I'm finished, you idiot. I'll see you later." With that comment Bones strode off purposefully.

Jim frowned as he watched Bones leave the Officer's lounge. He glanced away from the door as a flash of red came into view opposite him. Uhura slid into the chair opposite and placed her plate down on the table.

"And for what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lieutenant?" Jim smiled at Uhura.

"Pavel is off to the gym and I hadn't finished, neither have you and it did seem silly for us to sit at this table apart." Uhura smiled slightly as she lifted up a forkful of food.

Jim watched her graceful movements, quietly musing on how every move she made seemed purposeful and yet had this innate grace as if she was dancing through life.

"Fair enough," Jim answered as he himself returned to eating.

The pair of them ate in silence for a period, before Jim made up his mind and put down his knife and fork and looked directly at Uhura. He now knew her first name but she had yet to tell him herself, so in his mind he continued to call her Uhura.

"Is there something about Bones I should know?" he asked.

Uhura paused with her fork half way to her mouth. Her mouth had opened slightly in preparation for the food, but now it was registering her shock. Her long lashed eyes blinked in shock. "Um, why are you asking me, Captain? You see him more than the rest of us," was Uhura's polite way of saying that Jim and Bones shared quarters and most of the Universe was aware of them being a pair.

Jim quickly glanced around to check if there was anyone close enough to overhear their conversation. After ascertaining that they were almost alone in the Officer's Lounge, apart from Doctor Hurn and Engineer Xlena both drinking over by the observation window, Jim answered her.

"Something is bothering him and I thought you might have an inkling about what it might be."

"Are you asking as my captain or as a friend?" Uhura asked.

"A friend," Jim replied with a serious visage.

"Have you noticed anything different about _your_ ship lately? I would suggest it might have something to do with that," Uhura said.

Jim furrowed his brow and blinked at Uhura, who then stood and took her tray over to the food slot, leaving him alone at the dining table. He looked around the room, from the large windows that looked out to the beauty and vastness of space to the comfortable chairs, the trickle of the water down the wall into the pond with the Koi and then at the myriad of greenery that abounded in planters. The impression that it created of not being bound by walls and a close space created an oasis away from the machinery and technology that they dealt with on a daily basis. Amongst the greenery was a tree filled with color and decorations. Uhura's comment made sense.

Back on Terra it was coming up for Christmas. A time when most families would get together. Bones was in many ways a traditionalist and while he and Jim had been at the Academy, that break time was spent by the pair of them being together, working, aiming to prove the world wrong. That they weren't fuck ups. Jim smiled to himself, that it had taken an epiphany of almost losing everything he hadn't realized he cared about to make him finish growing up. Then the smile disappeared as he realized that there were others who had lost everything and this would be the first time since then that there would be families that had less people to see this year.

The break in Atlanta and then at Lake Tahoe had proven to him just how much Bones needed and wanted his family. Joanna had been returned to him and he to her, but then he left her again to follow Jim out into the black. Jim resolved that he would do what he could for Bones, so that the distance would be a minor inconvenience. And not just for Bones.

***

While reading the Beta shift report, Jim paused as he re-read a section in relation to communications. Instead of his normal scanning of the report, signing off and handing it straight back to the Yeoman for filing like the start of almost all shifts, he dismissed the Yeoman and kept the report with him for further study. He sat further back in his chair as he tapped on the screen to pull up a report from a month ago. He scanned through that one, then randomly selected various reports leading back to the current day. He signed off on the outstanding report and placed the PADD on his chair arm as he glanced back around the Bridge. All was apparently running smoothly. He stood and looked towards Uhura, catching her eye he motioned towards the PADD. She nodded, understanding what he was silently requesting her to do and then he turned to walk towards Chekov. He had a few questions to ask and a new course to possibly lay in.

***

Bones paused as he waited for the door to fully open to Jim's quarters, the whoosh blending into the general background noise of the ship to him now. Jim was leaning back along the couch by the far wall. He had removed his outer top and was the picture of casual grace resting back with one knee up to rest the PADD he was reading against and his arm bent, cradling his head against the cushioned end. Jim Kirk, making any space 'his' since 2233, Bones thought as he wandered over towards the cupboard space, pulling his blue shirt over his head as he was doing so. Just as he was about to pull it off over his head, Jim spoke.

"Bones?"

"Yes, Jim?" Bones queried back. His voice displaying his natural wariness that was so needed when Jim said his nickname in that tone. It always made him a little hesitant as to what on earth he would find himself agreeing to or discussing.

"You realize that there are no other species that celebrate around this time of year apart from humans?" Jim said, not once looking up from his PADD.

Bones tossed the blue shirt into the laundry chute and leaned forwards on the dresser so that he could better see Jim in the reflection of the mirror.

"That so?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, I mean it kinda starts with Diwali for the Hindus in October/November and then you have Eid al-Adha, the Solstice, Hannukah and Christmas in December. Then it is finished off with Kwanzaa. And of course New Years."

Bones continued to undress while Jim recited his list, shedding the smell of the lab where he and Chapel had been holed up for most of the latter part of their shift.

"Of course New Years. You would never forget New Years," Bones quietly said as he fumbled with his boots. "And what brought on this sudden need to do some research?" his voice louder this time.

"Well," Jim paused and Bones stopped removing his clothes to glance at the man in the mirror. Jim was licking his bottom lip as he pondered the PADD still. Eventually he continued, "I noticed that there has been an increase in communications back to Terra over the past month. The logical conclusion has to do with Christmas coming up. I even checked the numbers up against our first month out and it's nearly double."

"Uh Huh," Bones agreed as he pulled off the black undershirt. When Jim got in this way about something, Bones was inclined to let him have his head. He would reveal his point eventually.

"So, I'm thinking we need a celebration. Something to remind everyone that even though our families and friends are far away, we have a new family and new friends here on board."

"Shouldn't you talk this over with, I don't know, your First Officer?" Bones asked as he started on his pants.

"I will. Tomorrow. 'Cause we need to pick a day that doesn't offend any one as well as finding an appropriate way to include not only the Terran crew but also everyone else," Jim was now flicking back and forth on the screen, obviously saving and moving files around.

"Kid, when did you become responsible?" Bones asked, his drawl thickening as he turned towards Jim, hands on his hips and leaning back against the drawers.

Jim glanced up finally from his PADD and looked towards Bones, clad in only his skin, "Damn it man! When did you get naked?"

"While you were explaining away. You got a problem with it?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope," Jim grinned.

"You gonna do something about it?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," the grin got bigger.

Jim tossed the PADD onto the desk and slowly levered himself up and off the couch.

***

"Whose bright idea was it to put that god-damned Rabbit up there?" Bones grouched as he waved the hand holding a glass towards the tree in the far corner.

Jim smirked at the look of horror on Scotty's face as the large measure of whiskey contained in the glass sloshed around and nearly spilled over the edge. His smirk then slowly lowered to an intense look as he watched Bones part his lips, his tongue peek out and then Bones was taking a sip. Jim swallowed at the remembrances of what that tongue could do.

"Wasn't me," Jim croaked out. He swallowed and continued in a more normal tone of voice, "You know Rascally hasn't been in our room this past week at all. Last I saw Keenser had him."

Bones had lowered the glass and was now directing a narrowed look at him. "I'm still blaming you, Jim Kirk, for bringing that stupid toy up on this tin can in the first place."

Jim raised both his hands in protest. "You packed your own bags and kept me well away from them so I couldn't do so. Unless I have skills you are not aware of in being able to pack bags with my mind, then it wasn't me."

"You can keep saying that til the cows come home, I ain't gonna believe you," Bones responded.

"Now, see here Doctor, this 'tin can' is the finest ship in the fleet and there isn't a safer vessel around. What harm can a small toy get up to anyway?" Scotty had found his voice at the insult to his beloved ship.

"Yeah, no insulting our lady, Bones. I remember the look on your face the first time you saw her in the Space Dock. Plus it's Christmas Eve. We are off shift and everyone is having a lovely time." Jim moved in closer to Bones. So close that he could feel the body heat from the other man.

"Fine, I won't insult it, her, damn it! That's just the stupidest thing thinking a ship is a female. I apologize Scotty and I do thank you for the fine Scotch you are sharing with us all tonight," Bones tipped his glass towards Scotty in acknowledgment of the gift.

"Well, it is a wee bit early as it isn't Hogmanay for a few days, but others are sharing their celebrations so I thought it was fitting to bring it forward just a bit," Scotty explained as he took sip himself from his own glass.

"I have to say Jim, this is one of your better ideas," Bones said as he glanced around the room.

There had been and still was a continual movement in and out of the room as those coming off shift and those about to come on wandered in and out. Jim had granted permission for each area leader to allow, if they saw fit, small numbers of on shift staff to also attend for short periods. He hadn't wanted any one to feel left out or missing from this gathering.

On the opposite side of the room was a Menorah, three of it's candles flickering while the other five were awaiting their days to be lit. Chekov was animatedly talking with a small group, his hands flying fast through the air as he described something to them. Sulu was leaning up against his wall, a smile on his face as he watched his friend. Not far away from Chekov and Sulu could be found Uhura and Spock. Uhura had that lovely smile on her face to indicate that she was learning something new as she talked with Hurn about his beliefs around the Solstice. Hurn and Spock seemed to be in a quite deep discussion. Jim would normally want to head over to join in the discussion or just listen to the two espouse their own personal beliefs and question the other so that they could add to each others own learnings, but he would just have to talk Uhura's ear off about it tomorrow until she recapped the whole conversation for him. Reza, from the Xenobiology Labs, was walking around offering a plate laden with pomegranates to the other guests. All over the room there were similar scenes as the various cultures and species traded stories, culture and offerings in good will.

Jim smiled as he surveyed his crew. A family was being created and they didn't realize it. He slipped his hand so that it was resting on the small of Bones' back. The touch initiated a tilt of the head from Bones and a very slight eyebrow raise. A little 'yes, what do you want now?' look. Jim loved to name and catalog all the little expressions on Bones' face, so far, he had thirty eight cataloged.

"Excuse us Scotty, time to do some Captainly circulating," Jim said as he started to direct Bones away with him.

"What do you mean us? Last I saw you were the one in Gold and not me," Bones said.

"Well, yes, I am the Captain but you are..." Jim paused at the look on Bones' face. This was a look that said 'tread very carefully Jim-Boy or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight'. "I wasn't going to say it!" Jim protested.

"You better not have," Bones growled. "Captainly circulating, my ass. I see exactly where you are steering me and the answer is no."

"You got me, but before you say anything, again not my idea. Keenser was the one to hang it up," Jim said as he waved over towards where there was a small sprig of greenery hanging from a hook in the ceiling. Sitting on a stool almost directly underneath it was Keenser.

"If you want to kiss me Jim, you only have to ask, but I'm not doing it here in the middle of all the crew," Bones said quietly as he took another sip from his drink.

"Maybe I want to share in a bit of that whiskey you are sinfully indulging in," Jim murmured, his eye line drifting down to the moist lips of Bones.

"Sinfully indulging am I?" Bones asked.

Jim leaned forward to whisper in Bones' ear, "Tease." He took the opportunity to flash his tongue out and caress fleetingly Bones' lobe. Jim was rewarded with a deep throaty growl in response.

"I think you and I both have been here long enough and really, the kiddies aren't likely to play with mummy and daddy still hanging around. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a proper McCoy Christmas Eve celebration?" Bones asked.

"A proper McCoy one, hm?"

"Oh yes," Bones promised.

"Deal!" Jim agreed as he turned towards the door and with Bones at his side started making his farewells of the various groups.

As they finally neared the door Bones put his now empty glass down next to a small wooden pyramid that Ensign Groth had brought in. There was just something about candles and Christmas that seemed to go together. The wooden toy was turning merrily round and round as the heat generated from the fan caused it to spin. They corridor outside was remarkably quiet as the door to the Rec room slid shut behind them. They walked in silence back towards the turbolift. As they turned the final corner, Jim was moved to finally speak.

"A real McCoy Christmas Eve celebration?"

"Yup."

"You going to show it to me soon?"

Bones stopped and looked around before grabbing Jim by the arm and pulling him into a small alcove in the wall and pushing him back against the wall, where anyone walking past wouldn't be able to see them.

"Cousin Lousia showed me this tradition when I was fourteen," Bones said as he leaned forward and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Jim, sliding both hands down to rest on his hips, long fingers reaching around to cup the top of his buttocks.

"Kissing cousins, Bones?" Jim asked when Bones eventually broke the kiss.

"Second cousin, twice removed," Bones informed him before leaning back in again. "When I was fifteen, I showed her this."

Bones now slipped his tongue out to flicker in the crease of Jim's lips, enticing him to part them so Bones could then push forward into his mouth. When Jim eagerly let him in, Bones pressed his body forward into Jim's and the hands on his hips slid further down to fully grasp Jim's ass.

"Sixteen went something like this," Bones rasped as he again pulled away from Jim before diving right back in. This time his hands gripped tighter as he lifted Jim slightly up higher on the wall, the kiss was pure open mouth sex. Bones again pushed in closer and started rocking his hips into Jim's. The kiss slowly moved from Jim's mouth to his cheek and down his neck until Bones was sucking a mark into that pale skin.

"What was seventeen?" Jim gasped.

Bones stopped trying to mark Jim at that question. He dropped his head briefly onto Jim's shoulder before he looked up, his hazel eyes dark as he stared at Jim.

"Jocelyn with no panties and her skirt up around her waist as I fucked her right under the window of my uncles parlor where all the adults were telling the same stories they told every year," Bones said quietly. "Her nails marking the window sill."

"And Louisa?" Jim asked.

Bones laughed, "probably behind the old Sycamore initiating cousin Jackson into the McCoy tradition."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets go back to our room and continue the McCoy tradition?" Jim said as he brought their foreheads together, breaths heavy between them.

"Sure, and this time I reckon it might be third time lucky..."

***

Bones rolled over as he slowly woke up. He came fully awake when his feet hit an immovable object. Eyes blinking to adjust to the low light in the room, he rubbed his hand over his eyes and rose up on his elbows. The immovable object happened to be Jim. He was sitting on the end of the bed with a Santa hat jauntily perched on his head and a small rectangular present in his hands.

"Mornin'," Bones croaked, his voice still showing the effects of the deep sleep he had just woken from. "Whatcha got there, Santa?"

Jim just smiled at him and started to crawl up the bed, hands and knees on either side of Bones' body. When he was finally face to face with Bones he stopped, still not speaking. A smile grew on Bones' face in response and he tilted his chin slightly upwards as he looked at Jim under hooded eyes.

"Damn it, Bones," Jim whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Bones.

Bones' smile broadened and he pressed up higher on one hand, the other wrapped around Jim's shoulders and while his hand gripped the back of Jim's head. The kiss immediately deepened. Jim discarded the present so that he could get his hands on the bare skin of Bones.

"Why did I let you sleep in?" Jim said as he finally pulled away from the kiss. He sat back across Bones' thighs as he picked up the discarded present and held it out. "Merry Christmas."

As Bones took the present he said one word that promised a great deal to Jim, "Shower?" Then he was opening up the present, tearing at the paper to see what Jim had gotten him.

Jim waited patiently to see Bones' reaction, intrigued that Bones attacked the present like a small child, uncaring of the wrapping and eager to get at what was inside.

"Oh, Jim," Bones said in wonder as he pulled out a well worn paperback book. He ran his hand over the words on the front cover, Jim watching intently as those long fingers slowly traced each letter carefully.

"I know you love your novels, but I saw this in the store and it reminded me so much of you. 'The Greatest Benefit to Mankind: A Medical History of Humanity' and if that isn't you then I'm just gonna eat this hat," Jim declared.

Bones held the book into his chest as he leaned forward and with the other hand tipped up Jim's chin so that he could press a tender, close mouthed kiss to his lips. "You are a fool, James T Kirk, but I'm gonna treasure this."

He let go to lean back and reach over towards the bedside drawer. He opened it up and pulled out his own small rectangular wrapped present.

Presenting it to Jim he said, "Merry Christmas, Jim."

Jim laughed as he took in the shape of the present, he then started to carefully unwrap the gift. Once the paper was removed he turned the hardcover over carefully, it was the next book in the series from the one that Bones had presented to him all those months ago in Atlanta.

"Play your cards right and you might eventually get the full set," Bones said as he glanced over towards the chrono. "I think we need to hurry into that shower though so that we start our shifts on time."

At those words, Jim eagerly got off the bed, carefully putting his book on the side drawer and then heading straight for the bathroom, tossing the hat off as he walked.

"Treat me right and I might be induced to give you the rest of your present early, maybe," Jim teased as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"What? What rest of the present, Jim? What mischief you have planned?" Bones accused as he followed him into the room.

***

Bones spent the whole of the Christmas day shift in a perturbed state.

Every time he ventured onto the Bridge, Jim would swivel in his chair, grin madly at him, and then spin back around to look out of the view screen. No matter what method he used to get Jim to reveal any hint about the 'rest of the present', Jim was stubbornly and maddeningly refusing to even offer any sort of hint; apart from his smug grins. Needless to say it was putting Bones in a considerably bad mood.

It even continued through the evening meal where talk of presents from friends and messages from family was readily traded amongst all the officers. Even Spock had been bitten by the Christmas Joy bug, in his own fashion. Uhura had revealed that Spock had indeed arranged a present for her. She would not divulge what it was, but the small satisfied smile on her face and the way Spock resolutely refused to look towards her told everyone around the table that she was pleased with the gift, what ever it might have been.

Jim and Bones walked slowly back to their room a short while later. Bones wanted to raise the question about the present, but like the rest of the day he refused to outright ask. He could feel the smugness radiating off Jim, so when the door opened to their quarters and he entered, he resolutely headed straight for the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Jim said. "You get that fine ass of yours seated there." Jim indicated the chair in front of the computer terminal.

"I've had enough of your games, Jim. This better be for real," Bones complained as he sat down in the chair.

"Patience really isn't one of your virtues, is it Bones? Bridge, this is Captain Kirk, patch in the feed to my terminal," Jim ordered as he leaned over Bones towards the screen.

"You really shouldn't be talking about virtues, I know all about your complete lack of morals," Bones responded.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy! I raised you better than to speak to the Captain in that manner," an elderly female voice boomed out of the terminal.

Bones eyes widened in shock as Jim moved out of the way of the screen to reveal a video link had been established between the Enterprise and Terra. Lake Tahoe to be exact.

"Mother," he breathed.

"Took you long enough young man, now apologize to Jim so that you and I can have words," Eleanora McCoy announced.

Bones looked up at Jim, still in shock at what had been arranged.

"I know," Jim said, "You can thank me later, now talk to your lovely mother. Merry Christmas, Eleanora." On that note Jim walked away towards the bed, offering Bones a small amount of privacy.

"Merry Christmas, Jim," Eleanora said before turning to glare at her son. "You are in serious trouble young man. I can understand you wanting to make Joanna's first Christmas with you out in space special, but really, Leonard, a puppy?"

"Ah, see I thought Uncle Henry would have talked to you about it-," Bones started to explain.

"No blaming others for your mistakes. That scapegrace brother of mine didn't see fit to inform me of it, just that he would be bringing over a present for Joanna from you in the morning. There was a very good reason why your father and I did not allow you to have a dog at that age." Eleanora sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Well, sure, okay, but I carefully researched the breed. I don't like you two being out at the house on your own. This breed make a perfect guard dog but they also have the ideal temperament for children. It will also need exercise and thus give Joanna a play mate for when you have guests staying and teach her responsibility and having to care for others."

"Just like your father you are. All valid reasons and carefully thought out but then you forget the most important thing which is to talk to the person who is going to be most effected by the situation. How on earth the pair of you thought that medicine was your calling I still do not know. Your bedside manners could be atrocious at times. Brilliant minds you both have, people skills not so much," Eleanora lectured him. At various stages in her lecture Bones had opened his mouth to interject but at the look on his mother's face he closed his mouth again.

"Already we have had two mistakes from that creature. At least Devina knows how to clean up after it and had Joanna dealing with the second one."

"Devina?" Bones asked, "Devina from the Treadway's?"

"Yes dear, please learn to keep up. Devina has been working for me for the past two months or so. Didn't you know? A lovely woman she is and very devoted to Joanna. A right blessing she has been, now you sit tight and I will go and get Joanna. The real reason Jim arranged this. You give my love to that boy and keep treating him right. A special one he is. And really Leonard, have you seen the ears on this creature? I do hope it will eventually grow into them, although I am also dreading that prospect," and on that word Eleanora got up from her terminal and exited the room.

Bones relaxed back in his chair, thinking that there was no way that he could ever top this present from Jim. Then his little whirlwind appeared on the screen with a delighted cry of, "Daddy!"

"Hey JoJo, Merry Christmas," Bones said, his face relaxing into a gentle smile.

"You got me a puppy!" she cried.

"I did and I heard he has made some mistakes already, you listen to Great Uncle Henry and make sure that pup learns his manners right," Bones admonished gently.

"I will and Devina used to have a dog so she has been telling me all about what I have to do. I've been looking up training stuff already, oh and Grandma got me the last Harry book too. I now have all the set, although I gotta finish the fifth one first. Did you know the boys up the road are called George and Justin, just like the book you got me before we came here? I really liked that one, there are more in the series too. Mommy and Clay called this morning and she got me some pretty clothes. It snowed yesterday too so I made snow angels with Grandma and we were soaked by the end. Almost as soaked as being under the sprinklers, although I much prefer getting wet when it's hot. Snow is real pretty but I'm not allowed outside as much. Oh, and Jim got me this great series of games. Real old ones like chess and backgammon and checkers all in this one real pretty case. When you come back we are all gonna have to play, but I'm gonna practice real hard so I can beat you." Joanna finished her announcements.

"Sounds like it has been a good Christmas. I miss you lots Darlin'. Now out of all that I didn't hear what you named that puppy. The most important thing is a proper name. Your Grandma taught me that, it's why your mom and I waited until we met you before we named you, so what is the creatures name?"

"Timmy, just like in the book, cause I already have a George and a Justin. Grandma won't let me have a row boat either and Santa didn't bring me one, though I asked real hard and have been doing all my chores right and proper, the other stuff was good though. Santa was real educational this year, I didn't even get one doll, do you think Grandma had words with him? He looks like a Timmy, you wanna see?" She asked and without waiting for an answer was off running again.

Bones laughed at her exuberance and jumping from one thought pattern to the next when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jim standing behind him, smiling.

"You got her a puppy? No wonder Eleanora was pissed at you. Your mother is scary, remind me never to do anything again to make her annoyed at me," Jim said.

"Jim!" Joanna exclaimed as she came back and sat down in front of the screen with a squirming puppy in her arms. "Thank you for the present it was very lovely and we have been playing it all this morning. Meet Timmy, look at his ears, aren't they huge?" She picked both up by their tips and lifted them up to show her father and Jim. Timmy went to make his escape from her lap when he realized that he was no longer being held, so Joanna quickly let go of his ears to grab hold of him before he fell off her lap. "They are just like Dumbo's but I didn't want to call him that, 'cause he's real smart. Stop squirming, Timmy! This is Daddy and Jim, say hi. Well he doesn't speak yet, but I'm gonna teach him some cool tricks, Great Uncle Henry's already been telling me about some cool ones we can start him on. Like sit and stay. Those are real important. I miss you both lots, when are you gonna be back?" Joanna asked, looking down at the dog on her lap on her final words.

"I miss you too, JoJo, but we will be gone for a while. We have to do some important things out here. I've been getting your letters though and Jim reads them too. You have your Grandma to look after for me. Remember what I told you? She missed you lots when she had to move away but she never stopped loving you. Just like I love you too. That ain't ever gonna change, JoJo. Now you have that puppy to look after just like your Mom and I had to look after you when you were little. I want to see a well mannered dog when I get back to Terra, you hear?" Bones said.

There was a discrete chiming on the screen signaling that the conference was almost at an end.

"Hey Squirt," Jim said, "our time is almost up, I hope you are having a lovely Christmas and your Dad misses and loves you so much. Timmy is a fine looking dog, I look forward to meeting him in the flesh soon."

"I don't want you to go," Joanna cried. "Love you, Daddy. Love you, Jim. Timmy loves you both too even though he ain't met you yet."

"Darlin' I love and miss you," Bones said as he reached a hand forward to touch the screen. Joanna reciprocated the movement, her little fingers dwarfed by the size of her father's. "You say a Merry Christmas to Grandma and Great Uncle Henry and Great Aunt Teela and to Devina from us, right?"

"Promise," Joanna said, her hazel eyes brimming with tears, "Merry Christmas, love you."

Then the feed closed off and Bones was left with his hand pressed to a black screen. He took a deep breath and felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze gently. He dropped his hand away from the screen and looked up at the man standing silent behind him. Just like he often stood behind Jim on the Bridge, letting him know that no matter what, he had his back. Jim now seemed to be offering the same to him.

Bones could never replace what Jim had just given him with a material gesture, but love and understanding were like that. Physical presents were often an outward demonstration of the love and affection you had to show someone. Something like Jim had just done could never be replicated with something bought. Bones considered it one of the best presents he had ever received in his life. First had been the gift of Joanna, then there had been that moment of desperation that brought him and Jim together and finally there was the knowledge that even though he missed his family back on Terra, he had people up here to care for and who cared for him in return.

Before Jim could gather what was happening, Bones reached up, fisted his hand in Jim's shirt and pulled him down hard. Bones twisted just enough in the chair so that he could bring his lips to Jim's and kiss him.

Bones felt the initial shock from Jim at the movement and then he was opening up for him and Bones surged in. Using his tongue and his lips to show his thanks and appreciation for the gift that Jim had arranged. He stood, never breaking the kiss, determined to show Jim just how much he appreciated him.

Jim seemed more than willing to assist him in that endeavor.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** The most important thing is a proper name (Rascally verse)  
>  **Author:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nikki4noo/profile)[**nikki4noo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nikki4noo/)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) and the commavenger aka [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/) (test read by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mijan/profile)[**mijan**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mijan/) )  
>  **Word Count:** 6,328  
>  **Rating:** R for Bones potty mouth  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Scotty, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, various Enterprise crew, Joanna, Eleanora, Timmy and Rascally.  
>  **Summary:** Jim has noticed that there is something a little different about Bones lately. His curiosity leads him to discover that what is affecting Bones is affecting his crew as well.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **A/N:** This has been written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/space_wrapped/profile)[**space_wrapped**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/space_wrapped/) prompt #8. I knew that I wanted to write for this community in the 'rascally verse' and this prompt fell beautifully into that universe. Many thanks to my beta's and my test reader. Plus the others that I also bug on a daily basis about ideas and general silliness. They are all wonderful cheerleaders.  
>  So the actual prompt was _Bones is a little down as he won't get to see Joanna. Jim cheers him up and arranges for a video call link thing so he can speak to her on Christmas_. I hope I filled it well for the promptee. As I said above this takes place in the 'Rascally verse' that started with "A truth that's told with bad intents". This fic takes place a couple of months after the ending of that fic.
> 
> For those wondering, Timmy is a Hungarian Vizsla. Otherwise often known as a "Velcro Dog" for how they will lean or stick very close to their owners. They are a wonderful breed and I know them well as my sister owns one. They are the smallest of the gun dogs and seemed a perfect choice for a doting father to purchase for his daughter who has a lake and woods to play in. And those ears? Well, see for yourself...  
> 


End file.
